Sylurian Terror Guard
Wstęp Sylurian Terror Guard jest zbiorczym określeniem na regimenty rekrutowane na ponurym świecie Sylur położonym na obrzeżach Imperium gdzie blask lampy Astronomiconu jest ledwo dostrzegalny i wymaga sporej dozy umiejętności od kapitanów i Nawigatorów, głównie zaliczający się do Wolnych Handlarzy. Same regimenty z tej ponurej planety słyną z wielkiej dyscypliny, wyszkolenia ale też wielkiej brutalności w walce oraz nieludzkich rozpraw z rebeliantami i xenos podczas wojen z ich udziałem. Świat macierzysty Sylur jest światem bardzo podobnym do Terry położonym w układzie gwiezdnym tworzonym przez nieco mniejszą i ciemniejszą gwiazdę Tarinusa-03 oraz 6 innych globów w tym jednym krążącym w ekosferze- Sylurem. Glob ten, podobnie jak Terra, posiada płyty tektoniczne oraz jest bardzo aktywny wulkanicznie co jednocześnie nie wyklucza istnienia na nim wielkich lasów, jezior itp tworów. Z jednej strony utrudniało to i dalej utrudnia życie na nim ale daje w zamian dostęp do niezwykle bogatych złóż oraz stanowi podwalinę pod niezłe pola uprawne. Typowym krajobrazem tego globu są formacje niezwykłych, ciemnych chmur podświetlonych krwawa łuną rodzimej gwiazdy.Sama planeta aż do końca 41 tysiąclecia była bardzo mała zanieczyszczona, w 42M sytuacja zmieniła się rozpaczliwie a glob stał się o wiele bardziej zanieczyszczony oraz zimniejszy. Na samym globie mimo jego ogólnego poddaństwa Imperium istnieją państwa będące swoistymi "prowincjami" ułatwiającymi Gubernatorowi zarządzanie samą planetą. Co ciekawe same państwa prowadzą se sobą regularne wojny popierane zresztą przez Gubernatora (choć gdy konflikt zaczyna wymykać się spod kontroli to on wysyła stacjonujące akurat na jego orbitalnej stacji-pałacu regimenty imperialne lub wynajęte przez Wolnego Handlarza do stłumienia konfliktu. Dzięki temu że tutejszy PDF jest ciągle na wojnie toczonej zarówno między sobą jak i z ludzkimi, orkowymi bądź mroczno-eldarskimi piratami to siły złożone z ostrzelanych weteranów przynajmniej kilku kampanii. Do tego siły wynajmowane przez Wolnych Handlarzy często modyfikowane są przez będących częściami ich załóg Tech-kapłanów by byli silniejsi, szybsi i wytrzymalsi (przez co stają się oni bliżsi Tempestorom niż Gwardzistom). Świat ten mimo bycia rubieżą Imperium jest objęty obowiązkiem składania dziesięciny oraz wystawiania co 10 lat sił przynajmniej 5 w pełni wyszkolonych i wyposażonych regimentów. Owe siły są bardzo często widywane w roli elitarnych sił uderzeniowych na frontach walk z Chaosem czy xenos bądź w roli pacyfikatorów rozlicznych rebelii. Historia Wczesna historia Początków osadnictwa na tej planecie należy doszukiwać się u schyłku Mrocznej Ery Technologii. Istniejące wówczas technologie pozwoliły ludzkości skolonizować nawet tak oddalone światy oraz uczynić je kwitnącymi ośrodkami ludzkiej cywilizacji. Niewiele wiadomo o historii tego globu z tamtego okresu ale badania lokalnych Tech-kapłanów dowiodły że początkowo glob posiadał bardzo zaawansowaną jak na tak odległą kolonię technologię i społeczeństwo chronione Tytanami oraz ludzką armię. Nie jest wiadome jak upadła ta ostoja cywilizacji jednak nieliczne i fragmentaryczne zapiski donoszą o walkach z maszynami. Można zatem podejrzewać że kres Złotej Ery tej koloni sprawili Ludzie z Żelaza ewentualnie Nekroni bądź inni robotyczni xeno. Wiadomo że ówczesny konflikt niemal całkowicie spustoszył ówczesną powierzchnię planety oraz obrócił 95% dawnych miast w straszące kikutami wieżowców ruiny. Na wiele wieków ludzie zeszli do wydrążonych w najspokojniejszych częściach gór gdzie najpierw odtworzyli swoją populację by później pogrążyć się w konflikcie o resztki technologii i zasoby samej planety. Utracono wówczas wszystkie Tytany ale też sporą cześć dawnej technologii. Epoka Walk Około połowy Ery Walk na glob uderzyli Orkowie co spowodowało przejściowe zjednoczenie się całego globu w celu obrony. Jednak gdy po wieloletniej wojnie ludzie zniszczyli ostatnie siły Orków płacąc olbrzymią cenę w krwi i sprzęcie. Wojna ta miała tylko tę zaletę że na wiele lat skończyła temat wojen pomiędzy Sylurianami co pozwoliło ostatecznie odbudować cywilizację ale też odtworzyć się naturze na planecie. Gdy Wielka Krucjata dotarła do tego globu istniało tam już 5 względnie stabilnych mocarstw z których tylko jedno - Królestwo Sparty poddało się władzy Imperatora a reszta odmówiła szykując się jednocześnie do odparcia "najeźdźców" jak i zniszczenia zdrajców. Czasy Wielkiej Krucjaty Konflikt był jednak krótki gdyż połączone siły Imperium i Królestwa Sparty po prostu rozbiły wrogie siły. Nie do pominięcia jest fakt że całe oddziały "obrońców" urzeczone przesłaniem Imperatora i jego widokiem po prostu poddawały się siłom najeźdźców by następnie dołączyć do sił imperialnych. Mimo tego wojna trwała aż 3 miesiące- ostatnia poddała się stolica Królestwa Tracji Struma. Jej obrońcy wraz z ocalałymi rodakami niemal przez 3 tygodnie odpierali ataki Armii Imperialnej oraz Space Marines tracąc 95% stanu osobowego jednostek. Konflikt został zakończony a Imperator któremu zaimponowała dzielność Syluriańskich Żołnierzy dołączył ich do swojej Wielkiej Krucjaty gdzie udowodnili swoją skuteczność i wierność ujawniając jednocześnie skłonność do brutalnego postępowania z jeńcami jak i popełniania przerażających zbrodni na cywilach. Mimo to rekrutowane na Sylurze regimenty były widoczne w każdym większym konflikcie oraz stały się istotnymi aktorami w mrocznym spektaklu zwanym Herezją Horusa. Herezja Horusa Gdy wybuchł apokaliptyczny konflikt nazwany przez potomnych Herezją Horusa żołnierze z Sylura byli częścią sił przegrupowywanych w samym Układzie Słonecznym na Księżycu. Spowodowało to że gdy zdrajcy dotarli na Świętą Terrę owe elitarne już wówczas siły były gotowe do szaleńczej, fanatycznej walki ze zdrajcami. Bitwa o Ziemię dowiodła ostatecznie że Sylurianie są zabójczo skuteczną siłą bojową gdyż ich defensywa mimo potwornych strat przez wiele dni znosiła nawet uderzenia zdradzieckich Marines. Gdy Horus został zniszczony na pokładzie Mściwego Ducha a siły zdrajców zaczęły odwrót lojaliści przeszli do miażdżącego kontrataku w których brały też udział mocno przetrzebione regimenty syluriańskie do których przylgnęła wówczas obecna nazwa Sylurian Terror Guard. Jednostki te mimo że zaledwie w 30% złożone z rodzimych Sylurain (resztę stanowili weterani z innych rozbitych jednostek- głównie Terranie, Armageddończycy i Elysianie walczący w umundurowaniu i z wyposażeniem syluriańskim) walczyły aż do samego Oka Grozy by następnie być odesłanymi na rodzimy glob gdzie mieli się stać kadrami przyszłych regimentów. Era stagnacji Podczas tzw. Ery Stagnacji Sylurian Terror Guard były siłami wysyłanymi do wielu konfliktów toczonych przez Imperium gdzie stanowili elitarną straż ogniową wspierającą wysiłki wojenne "typowych" gwardzistów. Te konflikty wielokrotnie udowadniały słuszność doktryny Sylurian opierającej się na porządnym wyszkoleniu i wyekwipowaniu swoich żołnierzy oraz zrównoważonej strukturze wystawianych jednostek. Jednak Era to nie była tylko chwalebną ścieżką wojenną tych jednostek ale też mroczną drogą bycia regimentami pacyfikacyjnymi bardzo często wysyłanymi do walk z rebeliantami. Okazywało się wówczas że elitarne aczkolwiek bardzo brutalne szkolenie idealnie prało mózgi tych żołnierzy co powodowało że nie znali oni litości. Po kilku akcjach pacyfikacyjnych gdy bez najmniejszych skrupułów skąpali całe miasta-ule we krwi rebeliantów (ale też niewinnych cywili) ich mroczna sława zaczęła ich wyprzedzać co kilka razy spowodowało że wiele buntów udało się stłumić samą wieścią o przybyciu tych rzeźników. Przez swoje mordercze zapędy tych regimentów szczególnie znienawidzili ich Tau i Eldarzy którzy w wypadku swojej przegranej musieli być światkami potwornego spektaklu "czystki" cywilnych xenos na najróżniejsze, brutalne sposoby. Oczywiście władze Imperium były zachwycone tymi żołnierzami gdyż wykonywali oni każdy rozkaz a Komisarze w tych jednostkach dbali jedynie o to by Sylurianie i inni żołnierze nie zaczynali walczyć między sobą we wspólnych obozach. Jednak właśnie to spowodowało upadek części tych regimentów oraz wybuchu w 42M wojny domowej na rodzimej planecie. 42M Podczas gdy upadała Cadia regimenty z Sylur były przegrupowywane na swojej rodzimej planecie by po ich reorganizacji i uzupełnieniu strat stać się odwodami dla wykrwawiającej się planety-fortecy. Jednak okazało się że przez tysiące lat wykorzystywania tych regimentów jak siły pacyfikacyjne do zwalczania rebeliantów udało się Chaosowi wypaczyć umysły części żołnierzy i dowództwa (a nawet Komisarzy) przez co gdy na planecie miało odbyć się uroczyste pożegnanie odlatujących wojsk doszło do ujawnienia się straszliwej prawdy. Około połowa sił (a mowa tu o w pełni wyszkolonych i wyekwipowanych siłach z dużym odsetkiem weteranów) uniosła ponad swoje szeregi potworne sztandary z ośmioramienną gwiazdą i znakiem bóstwa któremu wielu przysięgło służyć- Panu Rzezi Khornowi. W jednej chwili lojaliści i zdrajcy starli się w potwornym pojedynku na rozległych polach niedaleko stolicy królestwa Koryntu. Mimo początkowego zaskoczenia lojaliści z sił wywodzących się z Królestw Tracji, Aten i połowa sił Sparty postawiła potężną defensywę i rozpoczęła karny odwrót na pozycje odpowiedniejsze do obrony by po paru latach ustabilizować linię frontu. Obecnie obie strony pogrążone są w potwornym konflikcie wewnętrznym. Ze względu że z obu stron walczą elitarni żołnierze wsparte elitarnym i do tego identycznym sprzętem żadna ze stron mimo wykorzystywania lotnictwa jak i własnych okrętów kosmicznych nie jest w stanie zdobyć przewagi. Dodatkowo ze względu na fakt bycia trzecioligowym frontem w nowym konflikcie ani lojaliści ani zdrajcy nie mogą liczyć na żadne zewnętrzne wsparcie a do tego lojaliści walczą bez wiedzy na temat reszty Imperium co stawia ich w coraz bardziej desperackiej pozycji. Warto zaznaczyć że w rękach lojalistów znajduje się starożytny schron zawierający setki rakiet z głowicami nuklearnymi ale dowództwo lojalistów znając los Kriegu ciągle wystrzega się zmienienia swojej planety w radioaktywny śmietnik. Doktryna Sylurian Terror Guard Typy jednostek Przede wszystkim warto zaznaczyć że na Sylurze werbowane są generalnie jednostki zmotoryzowane i zmechanizowane wsparte oddziałami pancernymi- co jest wspólnym dziedzictwem Sylurian i wcielonych przed wiekami do ich szeregów Armageddończyków. Oczywiście wpływ Elysian pod koniec Herezji Horusa spowodował jednocześnie pojawienie się elitarnych komandosów stanowiących tutejszą Kawalerię Powietrzną wykorzystująca desant za pomocą kanonierek Valkiria. To zróżnicowanie tutejszych regimentów jak i nacisk na maksymalny poziom szkolenia i indoktrynacji sprawiał że każdy przeciwnik musiał liczyć się ze zmierzeniem z bardzo mobilnymi ale też wykorzystującymi elastyczne taktyki żołnierzami przewyższającymi typowych Gwardzistów. Jednak by zrozumieć dlaczego Sylurianie posiadali tak wybitne regimenty warto zacząć od opisu ich tworzenia i szkolenia. Na samym początku przyszli rekruci (już w wieku 7-8 lat) musieli w ramach zajęć szkolnych przechodzić wstępne szkolenie "wojskowe" oraz silną indoktrynację w duchu kultu Imperatora jak i kultu dawnych bohaterów. Już wówczas wyławiano przyszłe talenty które następnie, już w wieku 16-18 lat, przechodziły pełne szkolenie bojowe i były dołączane do sił poszczególnych Królestw. Dalsze szkolenia często były tak naprawdę brudną graniczną wojną, a niekiedy nawet otwartym konfliktem podczas którego w ogniu walk wykuwali się przyszli żołnierze Terror Guard. Niemal każdy żołnierz był ściśle monitorowany przez administrację Imperium podległą Gubernatorowi. Owocowało to zwykle tym że najlepsze oddziały jak i żołnierze po zakończeniu takich walk były zabierane przez "międzynarodowe" oddziały podległe bezpośrednio Gubernatorowi gdzie weterani z poszczególnych Królestw zgrywani byli w nowe oddziały a ci najlepsi dodatkowo przechodzili "kasrkińskie" modyfikacje genetyczne. Dzięki temu procesowi Imperium raz na 10 lat dostawało potężne regimenty zdolne walczyć w każdych warunkach, z każdym przeciwnikiem nie poddając się panice nawet w obliczu największych okropności Galaktyki. Do najbardziej zasłużonych regimentów można zaliczyć: - 1 Regiment Zmechanizowany "Potomkowie Leonidasa" który zasłynął w walkach z Tau - 5 Regiment Kawalerii Powietrznej "Łowcy Głów" oddział zmodyfikowanych komandosów wyspecjalizowanych w zwalczaniu Zielonoskórych - 7 Regiment Pancerny "Zguba Lewiatana" jeden z nielicznych regimentów pancernych który walczył z Tyranidami - 4 Regiment Kawalerii Powietrznej "Synowie Gniewu" elitarny oddział komandosów który zdobył sławę wojując ramię w ramię z Tempestorami z różnej maści mroczno-eldarskimi piratami Taktyka Ze względu na zróżnicowanie jednostek nawet w pojedynczym regimencie również taktyka Sylurian Terror Guard jest niestandardowa. Przede wszystkim opiera się ona na połączonym działaniu piechoty, sił zmechanizowanych i pancernych ale też jednostek aeromobilnych wspartych lotnictwem. Główną strategiami ofensywnymi jest albo "Kesselschlacht" opierająca się na zamykaniu kawałek po kawałku sił przeciwnika w "kotłach" w których połączone siły piechoty, wojsk zmechanizowanych i lotnictwa krok po kroku będą je wyniszczały w morderczych atakach. Jednak ta taktyka sprawdza się tylko podczas krótszych konfliktów bądź na samym początku tych większych. Jeśli jednak walki zaczynają się przedłużać zamiast zamykania wroga w owych kotłach siły syluraińskie wyrobiły sobie taktykę okopywania najważniejszych dla wojennej logistyki punktów by następnie poprzez albo uderzenia komandosów albo dalekie rajdy pancerne (możliwe dzięki zabezpieczeniu logistyki) dezorganizować siły wroga. Gdy druga taktyka spowoduje już wystarczające "zmiękczenie" defensywy wroga regimenty wracają do taktyki "Kesselschlacht'u" aż do momentu gdy znowu ich linie logistyczne stają się za mocno "naprężone" a wróg ma szanse na ich przerwanie. Jednak gdy dochodzi do działań w defensywie okazuje się że Sylurianie są również zaskakująco dobrymi jednostkami obronnymi. Przede wszystkim atakując ich pozycje trzeba się liczyć że całe natarcie będzie odbywało się na chytrze zaprojektowanym polu minowym zbudowanym za pomocą zarówno min przeciwpiechotnych ( S-mine znane z tego że wyskakują z ziemi by wybuchnąć ok 0,5m nad nią), talerzowych min przeciwpancernych bez problemu ciężko uszkadzających Lemana ale też potrafiących unieruchomić Baneblade oraz fugasów na bazie pocisków artyleryjskich (lub jak kto woli IED wg. nowoczesnej nomenklatury). Jednak nie tylko miny są elementem strategii obronnej tych jednostek. Saperzy z Terror Guard stali się prawdziwymi artystami we wkomponowywaniu w owe pola minowe gniazd ciężkich bolterów i iglicownic ale też moździerzy, pancerzownic a nawet lżejszych dział p-lot i artyleryjskich. Jednak gdyby wrogowi wydawało się że atak przez pole minowe wzmocnione zakamuflowanymi stanowiskami ogniowymi to jest wystarczający koszmar to warto dodać że podczas całego ataku będzie atakowany z zakamuflowanych przejść przez małe oddziały wyposażone w broń o maksymalnie dużej sile ognia. Dodatkowym atutem jest posiadanie w każdym regimencie, na szczeblu drużyny bądź kompanii żołnierza nazywanego JTAC'iem. Ów żołnierz jest przeszkolony w zakresie naprowadzania ataków lotniczych mających stanowić niezwykle potężne jak i zaskakujące przeciwnika wsparcie ogniowe. Wyposażenie Sylurian Terror Guard Wyposażenie indywidualne Ze względu na stosunkowo dobry rodzimy przemysł oraz liczne rozwiązania dostarczane przez Wolnych Handlarzy typowe wyposażenie syluriańskie jest co najmniej o klasę lepsze niż wykorzystywane przez resztę Gwardii Imperialnej. Przede wszystkim każdy tutejszy żołnierz posiada wygodny mundur składający się ze skórzanych butów, spodni w kamuflażu Night Splitter, szarej bluzy mundurowej (ew w kamuflażu identycznym co spodnie) oraz charakterystycznej chusty na twarz i furażerki bądź czapki polowej (ew bordowego beretu u komandosów). Do tego szpeju zaliczyć można też zaliczyć camelback, pasy nośne, chest rig oraz różne ładownice czy też plecak typu cargo. Zamiast wykorzystywać typowy Flak Armor regimenty te wykorzystują rodzimy model pancerza karapaksowego składający się z ceramitowo-plastalowego Stahlhelmu oraz lekkich aczkolwiek bardzo dobrze zaprojektowanych kamizelki oraz naramienników, karwaszy czy nakolanników. Sam pancerz mimo bycia zaliczanym do pancerzy karapaksowych jest jednym z najlżejszych typów takiego a na pewno jednym z dającym komfortowy poziom swobody ruchów. Uzbrojenie Laspistol Venom Pattern.png Assault Lasgun Scorpion Pattern.jpg LongLas Tarantula Pattern.png PPSh 41.jpg G43.jpg Stg 44.jpg MG42.jpg Panzerschreck.jpg Laspistol Venom Pattern - jest to rodzimy dla dla Sylurian Terror Guard pistolet laserowy. Z racji wykorzystywania pewnego zakresu archeotechnologii (z zwłaszcza zaawansowany syntetyczny kryształ skupiający i cewkę indukcyjną) jest nieco silniejszy od typowego pistoletu laserowego i o wiele od niego bardziej szybkostrzelny. Broń ta jest typową bronią boczną każdego żołnierza Terror Guard a bardziej zdobne (jak i charakteryzujące się większą mocą strzału) sztuki są ulubioną bronią oficerów Sylurian Terror Guard. Lasgun Scorpion Pattern - kolejny "rodzimy" (a właściwie przywleczony przez Wolnych Handlarzy) projekt broni laserowej. Jest to lasgun opracowany typowo pod wykorzystanie przez jednostki szturmowe więc wiele cech tej broni jest identyczna ze wzorem Merovech. Podobnie jak wcześniej wspomniany lasgun ten też jest konstrukcją zwartą i wygodną do obsługi w trudnych warunkach walk miejskich czy też okopowych, wygodnie też jest z nim się desantować z transporterów czy kanonierek. Jednak niezwykłością tego projektu jest fakt że by produkować tę broń lokalne fabryki wykorzystują syntetyczne kryształy skupiające jak i cewki indukcyjne bardzo podobne do tych z pistoletu laserowego Venom. Dzięki temu konstrukcję tę można było uczynić nieco lżejszą i bardziej ergonomiczną od Merovech'a gdyż wyżej wymienione elementy poprawiły nieco siłę promienia (za co odpowiada kryształ) oraz szybkostrzelność dzięki cewce indukcyjnej będącej też systemem chłodzącym broń. Całą broń zasila typowy pakiet energetyczny który dzięki pewnej dozie archeotechnologii pozwala na oddanie identycznej ilości strzałów mimo podniesienia mocy pojedynczej wiązki. Obecnie (tj 42M) broń ta jest coraz trudniejsza do sprawnej i wystarczająco dużej produkcji przez co powoli wycofywana jest do jednostek najbardziej zasłużonych kosztem tych nowo tworzonych. LongLas Tarantula Pattern '''- ten laserowy karabin wyborowy jest kolejnym "dzieckiem" poczętym z mariażu imperialnej technologii laserowej z odkryciem przez Wolnych Handlarzy STC syntetycznych kryształów skupiających i zaawansowanej cewki indukcyjnej. Dodatkowo w tej broni za skupianie promienia odpowiada aż 5 takich kryształów a do tego zaimplementowana do niego cewka indukcyjna jest najbardziej wyrafinowana. Taka ilość zaawansowanej technologii powoduje że broń ta jest naprawdę groźnym przeciwnikiem o ile obsługiwana jest przez utalentowanego strzelca. Jednak broń ta ma kilka bolączek i są to między innymi: wysoki koszt i skomplikowanie produkcji, absurdalną długość samej broni (co akurat w snajperkach nie jest jakąś dziwną cechą) oraz wymóg korzystania z macierzy energetycznych montowanych na pasach biodrowych (z pakietu można oddać max 4 strzały). Mimo tego broń ta jest kochana przez strzelców wyborowych Terror Guard za potęgę strzału zdolną bez najmniejszego oporu przebić pancerz wspomagany, lżejszy pancerz pojazdu czy też biomorfa. Niestety podczas wojny domowej trudności z produkcją samej broni jak i części zapasowych w coraz większym stopniu eliminuje ją z pola walki. Tylko najlepsi pośród strzelców wyborowych i snajperów mają obecnie do niej dostęp. '''Autopistol Ppsz-41 - '''stara, kochana pepesza która wydawałoby się przepadła w mrokach dziejów wypłynęła około 38M na światło dzienne dzięki odkryciu kilku STC broni historycznej. Oczywiście na samym początku broń ta była traktowana raczej jako kuriozum, część kolekcji jakiegoś generała jednak koniec końców ten pod wieloma względami doskonały pe-em dotarł do łap żołnierzy z Terror Guard. Mimo że strzelający amunicją pistoletową "karabinek" szybko podbił serca saperów oraz weteranów za oferowaną siłę ognia i bębnowy magazynek o potężnej pojemności 71 sztuk amunicji. Jednak przez wiele lat broń ta była tylko "boczniakiem" dla gwardzistów nawet jeśli oddawała wielkie posługi na miejskich bądź okopowych teatrów działań wojennych. Sytuacja dramatycznie zmieniła się gdy Sylurem wstrząsnęła zdrada części regimentów i ich zaprzedanie się Chaosowi. Szybko wojna zdewastowała znaczną cześć przemysłu, utrudniła sprawną produkcję zaawansowanych komponentów do lasgunów i wymusiła wprowadzenie do walki broni o wiele bardziej prymitywnej. Pierwszym, wprowadzonym do masowej produkcji, projektem była właśnie "pepesza" kierowana do tworzonych jednostek lekkiej piechoty i piechoty zmechanizowanej. Mimo że antyczna dalej zapewnia niezawodność i siłę ognia żołnierzom a przemysłowi zdolność do masowej produkcji tejże broni i amunicji do niej. '''Gew43 Carabine - Terror Guard posiada zaawansowany LongLas Tarantula to równocześnie z nim na stanie uzbrojenia jednostek tej formacji od antycznych czasów przewijał się prosty karabin samopowtarzalny na amunicję karabinową nazywany Gew43. Jest to prosta aczkolwiek skuteczna broń od lat wypełniająca rolę karabinu wyborowego w armii choć używano go tez jako broń myśliwską. Wszystko się jednak zmieniło gdy światem tym wstrząsnęła zdrada szybko okazało się że produkcja elitarnego LongLas staje się coraz trudniejsza a istniejącym egzemplarzom coraz trudniej dostarczać części zamiennych. Spowodowało to że wciąż istniejące fabryki z ograniczonym mocami wytwórczymi musiały przestawić się na produkcję Gew43 by w ogóle jednostki lojalistów czy separatystów miały z czego strzelać.Karabin mimo tego że jest tylko karabinem oferuje niezłą niezawodność i bardzo przyzwoity zasięg i celność choć w zestawieniu z LongLasem Tarantula wypada naprawdę blado. Autogun Stg-44 - '''jest kolejnym, wydobytym zresztą z tego samego STC, projektem antycznej broni palnej. Podobnie jak wcześniej wzmiankowana "pepesza" początkowo traktowano go jako okaz kolekcjonerski. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do niej nie zdobył serca żołnierzy Terror Guard i jedynie nieliczni, kupując ją na własną rękę oraz amunicję do niej, wykorzystywali ją w znikomym stopniu w walkach. Podobnie jak z poprzednikiem powrót do łask dopiero wtedy gdy Lasgun Scorpion stał się problematyczny w produkcji i trzeba było na gwałt wyposażyć nowo utworzone oddziały w jakąś broń zdolną zarówno do walki na bliski jak i na średni dystans. Mimo że dużo gorszy od lasguna pozwala się jednak łatwiej produkować a z racji że konflikt ma tylko skalę planetarną produkcja i dystrybucja amunicji nie sprawia jakichś szczególnych problemów. '''MG42 - jest kojarzonym z Terror Guard UKM-em (lub heavy stubber'em) towarzyszącym tutejszym żołnierzom od czasów Epoki Walk. Konstrukcja ta opiera się na tłoczonych i zaginanych elementach wykonanych z blachy co bardzo obtania produkcję ale też czyni samą broń bardzo niezawodną niezależnie od warunków. Zasilana jest z taśm po 200 sztuk nabojów(z możliwością ich łączenia). Oczywiście konstrukcja ta ustępuje znacznie siłą ognia ciężkiemu bolterowi ale ma kilka zalet jaki wcześniej przytoczony raczej nie posiada. jest to lekka i niezawodna konstrukcja o zabójczej szybkostrzelności. Dodatkowo owa masowo wypruwana amunicja jest wielokrotnie tańsza i prostsza do masowej przemysłowej konstrukcji. Obecnie ze względu na trudności w utrzymaniu produkcji przemysłowej na odpowiednio wysokim poziomie wydajności jak i zaawansowania by utrzymać produkcję amunicji do ciężkich bolterów jak i samych ciężkich bolterów musiano zwiększyć ilość wytwarzanych MG42 w stosunku bo broni boltowej. Panzerschreck - jest to typowy granatnik p-panc wykorzystywany od wieków przez Terror Guard. Nie jest to konstrukcja w jakikolwiek sposób odstająca od reszty imperialnych konstrukcji tego typu ale posiada jedną zaletę bardzo lubianą przez żołnierzy - jest lżejsza od konstrukcji imperialnych bez utraty skuteczności pocisku. Zwykle obsługiwana przez 2-óch żołnierzy choć w warunkach skrajnych może być obsugiwana przez 1 żołnierza. Pojazdy ARTYKUŁ W BUDOWIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Przypis autora Nie jest to element budowanego przeze mnie uniwersum a jedynie opis regimentu Gwardii Imperialnej osadzone w realiach Warhammera 40k. Czasami Tech-heretykowi przychodzą dziwne pomysły do głowy :D. Jednakże jeśli umieszczam to tutaj a nie na fanonie Młotka to prawdopodobnie mam jakąś koncepcję wykorzystania tego w odniesieniu do reszty twórczości więc bez emocji- po coś jest. Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Planety